


The 40th (Soundtrack)

by VesperL2



Series: The 40th [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 monkeys - Freeform, 30 Seconds to Mars Albums, Art, Band recommendations, Bandom - Freeform, Bands, Christina Perri - Freeform, Classical Music, Digital Daggers, Drama, Evanescence, Fleurie, Florence + the Machine References, Foxes, Gen, Jillian Edwards, Johann Sebastian Bach - Freeform, Linkin Park - Freeform, Lisa Hannigan, Ms Mr, Piano, Sebastian Larsson - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song recommendations, The 40th, The Rasmus - Freeform, Thrice, Twelve Titans, Zack Hemsey, my chemical romance - Freeform, soundtrack, the pretty reckless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperL2/pseuds/VesperL2
Summary: Soundtrack list and art for my Sherlock story: The 40thGreat for song and band recommendations.





	1. Soundtrack Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the soundtrack I created for The 40th as a way to countdown the days (or hours) to the release of the final chapter. You can listen to the songs, learn the lyrics and immerse yourself more in the world I created for this story.
> 
> For this first entry, I'm uploading the cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He knew there had to be at least one way out, and he was determined to find it." - The 40th: The Waiting

 


	2. Discs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two discs and the CD mounter of the soundtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Despite of not wanting to believe in what the clues were feeding him, it maybe was time to consider the situation." - The 40th: The Preparation.


	3. Page 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the first pages of the booklet, no songs yet, but they are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A hoard of men came through the door, following the consulting criminal, like some sort of twisted parade just to show off their power." - The 40th: The Test.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gg8XZk)


	4. Pages 4 & 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first pages of songs are here, below the image, you'll find links to the songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The night turned its head and prepared to leave the detective to sunshine and a brand new day, not minding the fact that he was in no way experiencing the rising of the sun." - The 40th: The Punishment.

[ ](https://ibb.co/i8EYQQ)

 

 

[The Rasmus - Livin' In a World Without You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNKTWyU_0c4&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=1)

[Florence + The Machine - Breaking Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXWYOF0UhCk&index=2&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)


	5. Pages 6 & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next songs come up. Note that there's only one song lyrics on the page since the other one is instrumental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The detective’s confused mind saw him through some sort of imaginary swirling stained glass." - The 40th: The Punishment.

[](https://ibb.co/huVoga)  
[my photo upload on internet](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[Sebastian Larsson - Into The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19L9Z11D3K8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=3)

[Ms Mr - Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnFZQ2u8Te8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=4&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxnFZQ2u8Te8%26list%3DPLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt%26index%3D4&has_verified=1)


	6. Pages 8 & 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new pages for the soundtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dying was never the worst of fates, and fading to white or black could possibly be more compelling than living in gray." - The 40th: The Probation.

[](https://ibb.co/gNcZMa)  
[my photo upload on internet](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[Fleurie - There's A Ghosts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Iqrrm_daS8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=5)

[Lisa Hannigan - You Haunt Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y92zUtn4cA&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=6)

[Thirty Seconds To Mars - Hurricane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdJDPepGOAM&index=7&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)


	7. Pages 10 & 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more pages of the booklet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He had learnt since a young age that he would never rid of the marks that were already on his skin from back when it was bare." - The 40th: The Probation.

[](https://ibb.co/cpUs7F)  
[my photo upload on internet](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ Linkin Park - Crawling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd9OhYroLN0&index=8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[The Pretty Reckless - Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlA5GZLbSCY&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=9)


	8. Pages 12 & 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How was he expected to deter it from slicing his skin with its sharp claws?" - The 40th: The Trial.

[](https://ibb.co/b3fX7F)  
[my photo upload on internet](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ Zack Hemsey - Vengeance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhv_yFMuwxs&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=10)

[My Chemical Romance - Desert Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74kWBdUc9Jk&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=11)


	9. Pages 14 & 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple more songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Because when one sets out to satiate their own curiosity with trying to play fate, probing and poking at the beast, one’s hand is bound to be chewed off." - The 40th: The Trial.

[](https://ibb.co/iBYwZv)  
[my photo upload on internet](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ Digital Dagger - The Devil Within](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3UuqCN1sQs&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=12)

[Jillian Edwards - I Go On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ5TeId4EtU&index=13&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)


	10. Pages 16 & 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the booklet.

[](https://ibb.co/jTQ1Zv)  
[my photo upload on internet](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ 100 Monkeys - Keep Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvexJdq_XaQ&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=14)

[The Pretty Reckless - Dear Sister](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgWl6k9gFdk&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=15)


	11. Pages 18 & 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disc number two.
> 
> (This song has no lyrics)

[](https://ibb.co/j32izv)  
[best free image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ Twelve Titans Music - Dust & Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ORBqnok4U&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=16)


	12. Pages 20 & 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more songs.

[](https://ibb.co/kSOqev)  
[best free image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ Thrice - The Lion And The Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic4TLheisFc&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=17)

[Johann Sebastian Bach - Casals Komm Susser Tod 'Come Sweet Death' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9h9Ij667F4&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=18)


	13. Pages 22 & 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three songs this time.

[](https://ibb.co/eJddXF)  
[best free image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  


 

 

[ Foxes - Devil Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a89v8T_i8sE&index=19&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[Evanescence - Haunted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di8zQcabGBc&index=20&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[Christina Perri - The Lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO4e4nCYBEo&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=21)


	14. Pages 24 & 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple pages.

[](https://ibb.co/dGFjcF)

 

 

[ The Rasmus - Life 705](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRATnX6GkUY&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=22)


	15. Pages 26 & 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there.

[](https://ibb.co/mfrwra)

 

 

[ Mathew And The Atlas - Out Of The Darkness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jgleXclGvQ&index=23&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ Lindsey Stirling - My Immortal (Evanescence Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-onQcF95pfs&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=24)


	16. Pages 28 & 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

[](https://ibb.co/fUa0HF)

 

 

[ Digital Daggers - I Surrender (Piano Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HhIMqGuqdI&index=25&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)


	17. Pages 30 & 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done.

[](https://ibb.co/ioijBa)

 

 

[ Florence + The Machine - Seven Devils](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJL5SE1i0u4&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=26)

[ Brian Crain - Amazing Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJL33R-GyBc&index=27&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ The Rasmus - Living In a World Without You (Acoustic) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13Jl-rzHHT4&index=28&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)


	18. Page 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final page of the booklet.

[](https://ibb.co/gv3eEv)

 

 


	19. Back Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backcover and final element of the Soundtrack.

[](https://ibb.co/e9Q9Ev)

 

 

[The Rasmus - Livin' In a World Without You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNKTWyU_0c4&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=1)

[Florence + The Machine - Breaking Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXWYOF0UhCk&index=2&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[Sebastian Larsson - Into The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19L9Z11D3K8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=3)

[Ms Mr - Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnFZQ2u8Te8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=4&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxnFZQ2u8Te8%26list%3DPLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt%26index%3D4&has_verified=1)

[Fleurie - There's A Ghosts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Iqrrm_daS8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=5)

[Lisa Hannigan - You Haunt Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y92zUtn4cA&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=6)

[Thirty Seconds To Mars - Hurricane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdJDPepGOAM&index=7&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ Linkin Park - Crawling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd9OhYroLN0&index=8&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[The Pretty Reckless - Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlA5GZLbSCY&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=9)

[ Zack Hemsey - Vengeance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhv_yFMuwxs&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=10)

[My Chemical Romance - Desert Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74kWBdUc9Jk&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=11)

[ Digital Dagger - The Devil Within](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3UuqCN1sQs&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=12)

[Jillian Edwards - I Go On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ5TeId4EtU&index=13&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ 100 Monkeys - Keep Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvexJdq_XaQ&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=14)

[The Pretty Reckless - Dear Sister](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgWl6k9gFdk&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=15)

[ Twelve Titans Music - Dust & Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ORBqnok4U&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=16)

[ Thrice - The Lion And The Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic4TLheisFc&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=17)

[Johann Sebastian Bach - Casals Komm Susser Tod 'Come Sweet Death' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9h9Ij667F4&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=18)

[ Foxes - Devil Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a89v8T_i8sE&index=19&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[Evanescence - Haunted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di8zQcabGBc&index=20&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[Christina Perri - The Lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO4e4nCYBEo&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=21)

[ The Rasmus - Life 705](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRATnX6GkUY&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=22)

[ Mathew And The Atlas - Out Of The Darkness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jgleXclGvQ&index=23&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ Lindsey Stirling - My Immortal (Evanescence Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-onQcF95pfs&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=24)

[ Digital Daggers - I Surrender (Piano Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HhIMqGuqdI&index=25&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ Florence + The Machine - Seven Devils](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJL5SE1i0u4&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt&index=26)

[ Brian Crain - Amazing Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJL33R-GyBc&index=27&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

[ The Rasmus - Living In a World Without You (Acoustic) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13Jl-rzHHT4&index=28&list=PLR8E8ml-OERQEyx4npCu3_cTmDY6emHIt)

**Author's Note:**

> It's obvious to say I do not own any of the songs that will be appearing or the lyrics to them. This is for entertainment and fan service only. All and any rights go to their rightful owners.


End file.
